1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage cabinets. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage cabinets for spray painting equipment and supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many storage cabinets and tool boxes known in the art. Exemplary of the processes of the prior art related to storage cabinets are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,927,837; 2,981,549; 4,070,075; 4,478,467; 4,518,208; 4,659,154; 4,759,560; 5,221,132; and 5,224,531.
None of the cabinets of the prior art are directed specifically to the needs of an automobile painter. Commonly, an automobile painter leaves painting equipment such as spray-guns, power tools, air-tools, buffers, grinders, and the like unattended during the course of the day for lack of a storage cabinet in which the tool could be quickly and easily stored. Such unattended equipment is an easy target for theft. Furthermore, the unattended equipment can get dirty and get sprayed with paint.
Painters using spray-guns are generally required, and normally do use conventional respirators to prevent inhalation of paint and fumes which are hazardous to their health. Such respirators commonly employ charcoal filters, and such respirators should be placed in an air-tight compartment when not in use to extend the life of the charcoal filters.
Quite frequently painters and their helpers get small particles in their eyes. It is thus desirable that a mirror be located close to the area in which the painter is working to aid the painter in removing the particle.
Automobile painters also frequently spill paint, paint thinner, reducers, and other harmful substances on their clothing. Therefore, the painter needs an extra set of clothing located close to the area in which the painter is working after the clothing having the harmful substances thereon is removed.
Automobile painters commonly use wrenches, screwdrivers, sockets and socket wrenches, and the like which need to be stored quickly and easily after use. Furthermore, the automobile painter needs to keep written records of work to be done and work completed, and therefore commonly uses a clipboard which should be stored near the area in which the painter is working and protected from spray paint.